Colazione in Sala Grande
by Ida59
Summary: La prima colazione, dopo la Cruciatus notturna cui Voldemort l’ha lungamente sottoposto, no, Severus non riesce proprio a gradirla, ma l’affronta con orgoglio, il capo dolorosamente ritto in mezzo agli studenti.


Colazione in Sala Grande

Autore: Ida59 – Aprile 2006

Beta: nessuno

Tipologia: flash fiction

Censura: Per tutti

Genere: Introspettivo, drammatico

Epoca: HP 5° anno

Personaggi: Severus Piton

Pairing: nessuno

Avvertenze: nessuna

Riassunto: La prima colazione, dopo la _Cruciatus_ notturna cui Voldemort l'ha lungamente sottoposto, no, Severus non riesce proprio a gradirla, ma l'affronta con orgoglio, il capo dolorosamente ritto in mezzo agli studenti.

_(Tratto da "Luci e ombre del cristallo – ovvero – La Studentessa": Cap. 8 – Natale a casa Malfoy)_

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta **"A tavola con Severus" **la cui idea è nata sul **Forum Magie Sinister** (.net/) e contiene brevi storie scritte da più persone sul tema "Il rapporto di Severus Piton con il cibo e le bevande". L'intera raccolta si trova su Forum Magie Sinister (.net/?t=5108303) dove è anche spiegato il modo in cui è nata.

Le storie da me scritte per questa raccolta sono:

**Colazione in Sala Grande (sezione Colazione)**

**Materne preoccupazioni (sezione Pranzo)**

**Richiamo paterno (sezione Cena)**

**Riflessi di sangue (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Brindisi per un amico (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Premio di mezzanotte (sezione Spuntino di Mezzanotte)**

Colazione in Sala Grande

Scrollò il capo davanti al riflesso nello specchio: troppo pallido, troppe occhiaie, troppe rughe incise sul volto stanco e scavato. Dimostrava almeno dieci anni di più dei suoi quasi 36 anni.

Troppe _Cruciatus, _negli ultimi mesi,per indispensabili informazioni non rivelate e per torture non praticate con la pretesa crudeltà.

La _Cruciatus _di Voldemortogni volta lasciava il segno dolorosamente più a lungo1, la testa che scoppiava il mattino dopo in Sala Grande, mentre le grida degli studenti si sovrapponevano, in fin dei conti perfino gradite, sebbene gli trapassassero impietosamente il cranio, a ben altre urla che ancora gli inchiodavano l'anima.

Così tornava lentamente a rivivere in quest'altra realtà diurna, così meravigliosamente insignificante e monotona, anche se così a lungo vituperata quando era ancora la sua unica realtà d'attesa. La rimpiangeva, ora che danzava su quel filo sottile, tra la vita e la morte, il bene ed il male, la luce e le tenebre.

Era sempre più penoso camminare orgogliosamente ritto in mezzo ai tavoli vocianti, i muscoli ancora irrigiditi dal dolore, le ossa brucianti e la pelle tesa fino al punto di lacerarsi. Ma non avrebbe mai ceduto, mostrando loro il suo strazio. Anche sedersi era un tormento, quasi le giunture delle ginocchia non funzionassero più dopo tutto quel tempo passato alla impietosa mercé del suo odiato signore d'un tempo.

Di mangiare, neppure se ne parlava, nonostante la gentile insistenza di Minerva: lo stomaco si rifiutava recisamente, ancora orrendamente contorto, e poi l'intestino non sarebbe stato in grado di svolgere il necessario lavoro.

No, si limitava a sorbire solo un po' di tè caldo, giusto per ritrovare un po' di tepore, riuscendo a fatica a dominare il lieve tremore alle mani che ancora non lo voleva abbandonare.

Poi la nuova giornata di lezione, sempre tediosamente e gradevolmente uguale alla precedente, ancora e sempre a leggere il sospetto negli occhi degli allievi ed il forzato rispetto nello sguardo dei colleghi, imposto ed ottenuto solo grazie all'autorità di Silente.

Quel mattino della vigilia di Natale avrebbe solo voluto dormire ancora un poco, ma con l'agognato sonno arrivava il consueto tormento degli incubi ed anche quella breve pace gli era negata.

Erano sei mesi, ormai, che mangiava poco e dormiva meno. Maledizione, c'era un motivo più che valido se perdeva peso a vista d'occhio e diventava sempre più pallido!

1 Per onestà intellettuale devo riconoscere che l'idea originale appartiene ad una splendida storia di Doc_Ste pubblicata sul Sotterraneo di Piton con il titolo "Severus, uomo, professore, spia, mangiamorte…". Poi le carissime Niky e Alexia (Nykyo e Boll11 per i lettori di EFP) hanno di recente rinverdito questo ricordo.

3


End file.
